


Window Crash

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Strangers, mafia
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Kim Jongin and the mysterious man that he met one night.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

21 and still a baby. That's what Jongin is to the Kims. Being adored by all the members for being the youngest in the family. How could people not adore his golden skin, soft brown eyes, and plump pouty lips? The way his cute dimple peek whenever he smiles and the contagious laugh he has. Compared to strong features his brothers have, most of him are all soft and cute and they just want to protect him at all cost especially that the Kims are known as one of the most powerful mafia family in the area. His brothers, Kim Junmyeon is to be the future leader of the mafia group and the other two namely Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae are to help the eldest. They are trained to specialize in using guns, swords, different kind of martial arts, and business management.

Jongin enjoyed it, being loved and pampered and their parents lets him study arts and dancing. Three of them can already handle the family’s property and business which left the youngest more free from responsibilities and in everything he wanted to do; not all the time though, for he has at least 2 bodyguards to accompany him whenever he went outside. They never know when the enemies might attack and they never taught him anything mafia related since their mother insisted that he should just not get involved and put another one of her son in danger.

As unbelievable as it sounds, for a son of the powerful mafia leader who killed hundreds of men, Jongin is innocent and far from intimidating like his brothers. Even his father would never fail to smile whenever he’s around. He grew up being nice and a bit naughty which is why today, as Jongin planned, he’s going to sneak out of the house and buy his favorite cup noodles in the convenience store. He’s tired of eating vegetables and steak and he wants to eat that salty noodles that he tried when his classmate let him taste it. No matter how much he requested it to the butlers and guards, his brothers won’t let him eat “unhealthy food” that could affect his health. Since his pout wouldn’t work, he decided to buy it himself.

“Where are you going Jonginnie? It’s already dark outside” Jongdae asked him, it’s not new that he would go out but it’s mostly after class if there’s a practice or group work so his brother eyed him suspiciously as if trying to know the reason behind it.

“I’ll just go for a walk hyung I wanted to see the city lights, I’ll be back in ten” he reasoned out, trying not break a sweat to his brother’s stare. He tried to remain calm until his brother sighed and agreed. “Bring the guards with you ok?” Jongdae ruffled his soft brown hair and went upstairs. He sighed in relief and as he went out, 2 guards already followed him from behind. If the guards follow him, they’ll report to his brothers about him buying cup noodles so he walked faster and when they tried to match the same pace, he stopped when he was about to take a turn and faced the guards.

“Hey, I think someone’s following, can you check them behind?” he whispered to the two and the guards immediately checked the nearby bushes and other places that an enemy could hide, while they are searching, it’s now his opportunity to run to the next alley and proceed to go to the convenience store.

As he successfully escaped the guards and saw the entrance of the store, he hurriedly enters and find the certain brand noodles among the stacks. He grabbed one and proceed to the counter to pay. The cashier eyed him weirdly because he’s still catching his breath because of the running earlier.

After paying, he plans to eat it as fast as possible before the guards see him. However, all the seats are already occupied, he pouts and his shoulders are about to slump until he saw someone sitting in a table alone and the seat across is empty. The man wore black hoodie and also busy slurping the same noodles that he bought. He first put hot water into the noodles and walked towards the man.

“Uhm, hello there! I hope this seat is not taken, can I share this table?” he asked, the man stopped eating and as he put down his cup, he gave him a glare that made Jongin nervous, but he’s trying to look friendly so Jongin just smile and they continue to stare at each other. Jongin cleared his throat and the man avert his gaze and told him “It’s vacant”. He can’t help but be surprised on how deep Mr. Hoodle (He named him by combining noodle and hoodie) voice is.

“Thank you” he replied and sat on the chair. They both ate in silence except for the blowing and slurping of their noodles. Jongin beamed at how delicious and salty the noodles taste, it’s really worth the escpare and the scolding later. After eating, he looked at the man who finished his noodles first before him, he’s now starting to notice its thick eyebrows and it’s starting to furrow while he is typing and he also saw a faint shade of red on Mr. Hoodle’s cheeks, he guesses it’s from the hot noodles they ate, and its big eyes, and plump lips just like him, maybe even plumper than him. He may look a little scary but at some point, he looks cute he had to hide his giggle.

“Uhm, thanks again for letting me share the table, you see—oh” he’s surprised that the man suddenly stand up, not able to finish his sentence. Mr. Hoodle hurriedly went outside and Jongin followed him.  
“Wait I just—-” he tried to hold his wrist when they’re already outside but the man grabbed his arm and held it tightly to the point of pain. He tried to resist but he can’t get out of its hold.

“What do you want from me?” the man asked, its cold stare is starting to make Jongin feel fear and tears are starting to fill in his eyes “I-I just want to thank you p-properly and know your name I-I’m sorry” he said and the man stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting to see Jongin almost crying. He was about to apologize when he saw two men in suit running towards them. The man loosens his grip and ran away, leaving Jongin sad because he just wanted to maybe befriend him but he failed.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you many times Jongin, how dangerous it is to walk outside without the guards, look at what happened to you! What if that man had a weapon? Do you know how worried we were? You think we’re okay with this?!” Junmyeon can’t help but to raise his voice while the nurses are busy applying cold compress on the bruise that he got from the man’s grip earlier. Jongin didn’t answer and just pouted. He was sad because of what happened and now he’s starting to get irritated because his brothers won’t stop lecturing him even though he already explained that it’s not an enemy that he encountered.

“It’s my fault that he hurt me, maybe he was startled that I tried to grab him” he added with a small voice, eyes looking down at the floor.

“Why did you even went there in the first place? And why did you approach this man? Do you know him?” Minseok asked.

“No I—” he was about to tell them when he remembered that if they tell them the truth, they will know what he was about to do in the first place and that could make his brothers furious.

“I think I just remember him somewhere that’s all but I think that’s not him” he just said. He mentally apologizes to his brothers because he’s lying to them. He did not want them to search the man and interrogate him just know what he did to Jongin. They don’t get that what the man did was unintentional. If he wanted to hurt him, he would do so the moment they met but it didn’t even bat him an eye.

“Why were you in the store anyways? If you need to buy something you could have just asked the butlers, what could happen if the guard did not found you?” Jongdae said. After the nurse said that he will be okay, they went out of the room leaving the four brothers. The three were seated on the bed and looking at him.  
“I just want to walk outside for a while, I’m sorry” he just said. It really is his fault.

“If you’re sorry then next time you should not act like a spoiled brat and add burden” Junmyeon said that made hurt Jongin. He was not a spoiled child; sure he was pampered but he never threw a tantrum or demanded a lot of things from them. He studies hard and ace the exams, followed curfews and even stayed away from people that they told him was dangerous even though they are friends. That made Jongin hurt and he just snapped.

“If you see me as burden, why not just dispose me just like what you all do to other people” he said and walked out to go towards his room. He cried that night and he thinks that maybe they’re just putting up with him. Maybe someone as weak as him is really a burden to the family; but then, it’s also their fault because they didn’t let him get him involved in the mafia world. He was thankful that they did not forced it into him though because he’s not fond of hurting and even killing other people even if they are enemies, but if they would just blame his weakness to him then what should he do then? His thoughts were disturbed when a knock was heard from the door.

“Jonginnie, are you still awake? Can I come in?” he heard Junmyeon’s soft voice from outside, far from his voice earlier. He didn’t tell anything so Junmyeon opened the door and peeked at Jongin who is busy swiping snot and tears using his blanket. Junmyeon walked near the edge of the bed and looked at Jongin who is now hiding under the bed covers.

“Jonginnie, I apologize for what I said earlier” he started. “Then you should’ve told it in the first place hyung” Jongin said that Junmyeon understood at some point because his voice was somehow muffled.

“I know, I just got worried because I went home and I saw you with a bruise and I got scared, you know that we love you the most right? You’re the only person that we care so much about and we just want to protect you.” Jongin now removed the covers, hugged the pillows and sat near his brother.

“I know that our family is the reason that you have to be guarded at all times but even before we were born, there are enemies and our parents did their best to protect us. It is one of our responsibility now. Mother wanted atleast you to live a normal life and be free from all this mess, and we are willing to do everything we can because we love you” Junmyeon explained that made Jongin cry harder. He removed hugged his brother and also apologize for walking away like that.

“Now can you tell me what really happened?” Junmyeon asked that made Jongin looked at him weirdly. “What do you mean hyung?” “You think I wouldn’t know that you’re lying?” Junmyeon said with a grin. He knows he’s not angry but he just pouted and avoid looking at his brother’s eyes. His plan failed after all.

“I just wanted some noodles” he whispered. “Noodles? You went outside for that? You could just request to the chef to make it” Junmyeon said and his forehead creasing. “No hyung, I want to taste that cup noodles in the convenience store but you won’t let me” he finally said.

“You went all the trouble for that?” his brother asked “It’s because you won’t let me I just wanna taste it!” he looked at Junmyeon and he’s quite surprised to hear its amused laugh at him. “but Jonginnie, how did you met that man? What does he look like?” Junmyeon asked again. “I told you hyung I don’t know him, but he looks…” “looks what? Is he scary? Did he say something bad?” “No, he looks…cute” he said that makes his brother let out a small oh. He felt his cheeks redden “Don’t ask further I’m gonna sleep. Good Night” he said and covered himself again. He heard his brother laugh and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Jongin! Do you think we can change the step after the spin?” Sehun asked during their practice. They are about to present a dance routine to the class and they are now busy perfecting their moves. Lot of shoes screeching the floor are heard in the practice room and they’re now busy catching their breath.

“yeah, maybe we can make the hand movements bigger? Like this” he gestured a move and Sehun noticed a light bruise on his left arm.

“What happened to that? You bumped into something?” he asked

“Oh uhm, no, remember what I told you two days ago? That my brother scolded me for escaping the guards? I met someone and he held my arm tightly huu ~ he looks scary but if you look at his eyes it’s like an owl so cute, I wanna meet him again though…” he said. At some point he can’t help but think of that man again and he also want to apologize to him. He knew that the man did not mean to hurt him and he know he was about to say something but he thinks that he got scared when the guards came running at them.

“Then why not go to the store next time?” Sehun suggested but Jongin knew that his brother wouldn’t allow that. “I want to but unless I had someone to be there so the guards can just stand outside it’ll be great…wait” he paused and looked at Sehun.

“Sehunnieee~” Jongin called and cling to him. Sehun knows that he just thought of another idea and he wanted help. “No Jongin I’m busy” Jongin showed him his pout and his soft eyes that made Sehun groaned because he’s too weak to resist his friend’s cuteness. “If that man is dangerous and he killed us both it’s your fault” he said and Jongin just hugged him closer and thanked him. They continue to practice and now Jongin smiled at the thought of meeting Mr. Hoodle again.

++

“You don’t need to go there anymore Sir, Master Minseok already told us that we are allowed to buy the food you want as long as it’s only once a week” the butler said to him when he asked permission to go out.  
“Oh but I’m not going there to buy, I’m meeting my friend Oh Sehun and the guards can accompany me” he said and he smiled, showing his dimples. “Okay but we’ll inform master Minseok” the butler said as they bow and walk away. Later on, he got a phone call from his brother.

“Are you sure you’re really going with your friend? Four guards will accompany you just in case” his brother said. “You’re over reacting hyung, two is enough and I have Sehunnie with me” he replied pouting. “I said what I said, we don’t want to risk it. Be back before 10” and the call ended. Jongin can’t help but sigh and just follow.

“Sehunnie!” he called as he crossed the street together with four guards. Sehun’s eyes go wide because mostly in school it’s just two and now he’s seeing four men in suits. He pulled Jongin and whispered “why so many? You shouldn’t bring me if you have them already I’ll be more scared of them than meeting the man” he whined. “If I don’t let them, they won’t allow me, I already told them to just guard outside the store so let’s go” They entered and they notice that some of the seats are already occupied. At this time of the day, he thought that maybe most of the people here eat dinner, but most of the food are unhealthy though. They looked around and walked at the aisle and waited for few more minutes but it was getting dark and no signs of the said man was seen.

“I think he’s not here? Most of the people are students and workers can we go home now?” Sehun said. He looked outside the window pane and there and he saw Mr. Hoodle eyeing the men outside the store but he still entered afterwards. He left Sehun and approached the man.

“uhm hi, do you remember me?” he said and the man looked shocked and was about to leave but before that, he used his long legs to block the way. “Don’t leave! I just wanted to talk to you. Can we?” he asked. The man was left no choice because he thinks that the man who approached him is too stubborn and might follow him. Jongin eyed Sehun and he understood so he busied himself finding a snack while he talked to the man that he met. Once they find a vacant table, the man spoke

“I’m sorry for the last time, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he once again hears its deep voice and it made Jongin nervous and excited? “Uhm it’s okay, I also want to apologize for suddenly grabbing you last time, maybe that startled you. I also wanted to thank you for sharing the table. Do you think we can be friends?” he asked, hoping for a yes. The man looked outside and asked him a question.

“With those guards I could say you’re rich. Why do you want to be friends with me? Aren’t you scared last time?”

“No I’m not rich, my family is though. And I’m not scared that’s why I want to talk to you but I don’t think I could come here every day so can I have your number, let’s be text mates” he said happily. The man pulled a pen on his pocket and grabbed his hand. He was startled and was about to resist until he felt that he was writing on his arm. He could feel the coldness of his hand but compare to the first time that they meet, his hold is tight but at the same time it didn’t put much force. As he finished scribbling, he immediately walked away. Jongin looked at his hand that he touched, a blush bloomed on his face as he stares at the number written.

“That took a while, care to tell me what happened?” Sehun approached him, his hands are now full of snacks he brought and he was also busy munching another one. “He gave me his number!” he said “What? You didn’t even know this guy, I thought you’re just gonna say sorry thank you and bye?”

“You didn’t include the being friends part; I can’t go here every day to talk to him so I said we can just be text mates” Sehun sighed in annoyance because he observed the man and it’s nothing but intimidating, with its black hoodie and deadly glare and he almost approached them when he pulled Jongin’s hand, he actually thought he’s going to stab him with the pen. Jongin type the number and as he was about to put it to contacts, he realized that he forgot to ask his name. Oof. He just put Mr. Hoodle and they went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin hurriedly went to his room, showered, and after changing to his bear themed pajamas, he opened his phone to send a message to Mr. Hoodle. He never knew where the excitement come from but there’s just something to the man or maybe it’s just a long time since he met someone new or to try to make new friends.

Jongin: Hi Mr. Hoodle!  
Jongin: I’m the one from the convenience store :))

He was about to send him his name to introduce himself when he remembered that his brother warned him not to tell his name to just anyone because if they know that he’s a Kim, the enemies might do something to him. It’s not that he didn’t trust this man but he can just tell if they became close.

Jongin: You can call me Nini ^^  
Jongin: I hope you don’t mind calling you Mr. Hoodle because I don’t know your name :<  
Jongin: So what is your name?  
Jongin: Did you went home safely?  
Jongin: or are you asleep?

He realized that he sent too many messages so he stopped and just wait for a reply first. However, ten minutes have passed and he didn’t receive any reply, how he wished that it could be the same in messenger where he can see if the other one saw the chat or if it’s online. He waited until almost an hour passed and he already feel his eyes getting heavy, he tried to stay awake but he failed as he fell asleep holding his phone.

Morning came and it is Jongin’s favorite part of the day. He liked the sunlight that sends warmth to his skin and the satisfying feeling of stretching his body. As he opened his eyes, blinked for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts and the things he should do. He was about to get up and until he felt the phone in his hands. He immediately opened his messages and saw one reply.

Mr. Hoodle: D.O

D.O? what does that mean? He didn’t get it. He was about to reply when a maid knocked to his room asking him to come down for breakfast. He just mentally notes to himself to reply to him later. He gets himself ready and went downstairs and saw his brothers eating silently in the long table.

“Good Morning!” he greeted and his brothers greeted back. As he sat and saw the food, his eyes shine with delight when he saw chicken nuggets on his plate. Then he remembered the message reply, he can ask his brothers maybe they know what it means.

“Hyung do you know what D.O means?” he asked. “D.O? No I don’t have any idea, is it for your class?” Jongdae inquired. “Sounds like a nickname to me” Minseok told him. “Who would want to be called D.O?” Junmyeon asked and they just continue eating.

“Sehunnie~” Jongin approached him and Sehun rolled his eyes because his friend is now on whipped mode on this man that he met. “Okay spill, you texted all night didn’t you?” Sehun asked and there he saw Jongin’s pout “No, he replied around 2am and I was on the dream land that time, when I woke up, he only replied D.O and I don’t know what it means, hyung told me it might be a name but it sounds weird”

“You only realize that it’s weird? That man himself is weird and I hope you wouldn’t do something stupid or else you might be found on river floating” Sehun said. “But at least he replied right? Oh wait I’ll text something” “Okay okay I’ll be going then? I will meet Han at the coffee shop, want me to bring you latte?” Sehun asked “yessu~ thanks Sehunnie” he replied and opened his phone.

Jongin: Is that a nickname? Does it mean something?  
Jongin: Did you gotten any sleep? Because you replied like 2am and it’s too late you should be asleep sksksk  
Jongin: Have you eaten your lunch by now?  
Jongin: I hope it’s healthy hehe

He was about to turn it off but he tried not squeal when he saw that Mr. Hoodle replied.

Mr. Hoodle: D.O is my name  
Mr. Hoodle: just woke up

Jongin: :o why did you woke up late? Hmm don’t you have classes to attend?

Mr. Hoodle: 27  
Oh. Is that his age? He’s 27? But he looks like the same age as him!

Jongin: You look so young! You’re 27 already? I’m only 21 sksksk  
Jongin: What is your job?  
Jongin: Wait let me guess first!!  
Jongin: hmmm are you an office employee?

Mr. Hoodle: No

Jongin: construction worker?

Mr. Hoodle: No

Jongin: police!

Mr. Hoodle: ha

Jongin: is that a laugh? Is it correct?

Mr. Hoodle: what makes you think that?

Jongin: I dunno, maybe you’re an undercover police!

Mr. Hoodle: No

Jongin: oh wait I know! You’re a martial artist

Mr. Hoodle: No

Jongin: But I think you’re good at defending yourself

Mr. Hoodle: yes  
Mr. Hoodle: so sorry for the bruise

Jongin: HOW DID YOU KNEW THAT?!

Mr. Hoodle: I just know

Jongin: huu~ it’s okay, so what is your job?

Mr. Hoodle: an assassin

Jongin: In a game? you’re a gamer? That’s so cool! I never met one  
Jongin: Did you earn a lot?

Mr. Hoodle: yes

Jongin: Then treat me sometimes hyung haha  
Jongin: I can call you hyung right?

“Hey Jongin I brought your latte” Sehun told him as he came back. “Sehunnie he’s a gamer! I can’t believe it” It’s the first time that he met someone that plays games as a job, that would be cool, he wonders how much is he earning by playing tournaments? “Really? I guess that explains the eyebags, he must be playing all day long then?” oh, that explains why he woke up late and he’s somewhat irritable last time? He lacks sleep. He waited for D.O to reply but he guesses he wouldn’t answer and they now need to start practicing.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’ve been checking that phone quite a lot now. Are you expecting a call from someone?” Tao asked while they are busy chilling at the sofa and watching some random show on television, he’s one of the longest and his closest body guard in the house, though most of the time, he goes with Junmyeon hyung and he was able to rest if hyung is inside the house.

“Yes, his name is D.O, he’s a gamer!” he told him. Tao raised an eyebrow at him “Really? Where did you meet him?” “At the convenience store” he replied while checking his phone to see if D.O replied but still no messages received. Oof.

“Did master Junmyeon know about this?” “Uhm yeah, I talked about him but not much, we just started to be friends, hey I know that look! Don’t go on and investigate about him” “Why not? We can check if this D.O guy is not a bad person” “He’s not! And he might be uncomfortable, I think he needs as many naps and long sleep as he can” he said. There’s still no reply so he decided to chat him

Jongin: Are you playing a game already?

Mr. Hoodle: I have a mission

Jongin: oh okay, I won’t bother you then  
Jongin: Goodluck!  
Jongin: Fighting, hyung!

Mr. Hoodle: 10 minutes  
Wow only 10 minutes? Maybe pros are really that great to finish a game so quickly. True to his words, after ten minutes, he replied.

Mr. Hoodle: .

Jongin: Hi hyung! Are you done?

Mr. Hoodle: yeah

Jongin: ok so can I ask questions? I really want to know more about you

Mr. Hoodle: call me  
Mr. Hoodle: too much typing

Jongin got excited for the fact that he can hear D.O’s deep voice he ran upstairs to his room. He can’t explain why he’s getting nervous and suddenly he doesn’t know what to say. He dialed his number and after a few rings, he answered.

“Hello?” he asked with a small voice. “Nini” D.O replied to him. He swears he got goosebumps by hearing that voice and calling him Nini.

“What do you need to ask?”  
“Uhm favorite color?” he heard D.O chuckle and it sound so sexy. Wait sexy? No he meant nice.

“You called to ask my favorite color?” “Friends know each other’s favorite!” he reasoned out.  
“Red, you should also answer, I also want to know” Jongin feels happy knowing that D.O also wanted to know him.

“Yellow, like the sun, favorite food?”  
“Pasta”, “Mine is Chicken! Don’t you also like chicken?”  
“I like it but I prefer pesto”

They continue to chat and even though D.O is more of a serious guy, he can’t help but to grin and let out a small laugh at Jongin’s whining or when he talks about something funny. Jongin discovered that D.O likes to cook and he has pets, he was jealous because he also wanted to adopt a dog but last time he was bitten so he’s scared to pet one. D.O listened as Jongin talked about his little plant babies near his bedroom window, he knew that aside from dancing, he loves to paint and draw. As much as D.O enjoyed their conversation, he knows that he needs to clear something and maybe know for sure if this friendship can continue.

“Can we meet again? I wanted to tell you something”

“YES! I mean okay hyung hehe where?”

“I’ll just tell you tomorrow”

“Okay hyung, see you!”

Plump lips are pouting and cheeks puffing. Jongin can’t help but sulk because it’s almost a week and D.O didn’t contact him. He waited every day and even spent sleepless nights checking his phone but there are no messages from D.O hyung. He tried calling him but no one answered. He told it to Sehun and he said that maybe the man is busy or that it got tired of him because that man is not really the friendly type. He saddens at the thought that maybe the man got tired of him and it even makes sense because what if he’s bothering him while he’s doing his job, maybe he needs that money while him, he just kept chatting.

Jongin: Why aren’t you contacting me?  
Jongin: Do you hate me?  
Jongin: I’m sorry for being a bother hyung

After sending the message, he because curious why are the maids and butlers are busier today. It was confirmed when he heard a voice behind him.  
“It’s been a while since I went home and I see my Nini boy sad” he immediately looked and there he saw his Father together with his bodyguards.

“Father!” He instantly smiled and hugged his father. “Would you mind chatting with me at the office? I wanted to talk to my children but your brothers are not yet home” They walked upstairs and as the guards already went outside the office, the two of them remained and his father started to ask him questions  
“So who made my youngest sad hmm? Care to tell to your Father?”

“It’s nothing, and how did you know it? You didn’t see my face earlier” he said.

“I just know. I feel that gloomy energy from you and you kept pouting. So tell me”

“Okay, but don’t freak out and don’t do anything to threaten him” he said. He knows how his father might react sometimes and he heard from the maids that his father is more ruthless than Junmyeon hyung when it gets angry.

“So it’s a he?” His father asked and his cheeks started to blush because he saw his father’s grin.

“It’s not like that! He’s a friend” and there he told his father how he met D.O hyung, how they somewhat became close in a few days and that he was ignoring him for almost a week and he didn’t know what went wrong. When it comes to his Father, he never gets scared opening up and that was the only thing he requested from him. His honesty.

“Maybe he’s shy” his Father said trying not to laugh. “Shy? There’s no need to be” Why would he be shy? Is it because he’s rich? But he said that gamers ear a lot of money.

“I don’t know either, maybe he needs some time and if he really wanted to be your friend, he’ll talk to you. It is his loss if he did not. If you ever get to be, let me meet him hmm?”

“Yes Father”

That night, as he was again in his room, waiting if D.O would reply, he heard a crash and sounds of footsteps outside. He feared that someone broke in and attack them. He peeked outside and saw many guards walking around with their gun together with Jongdae hyung.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hyung, what’s happening?”

“Jongin get inside the room, someone entered in our house, maybe they knew that Father would be here” He went inside and locked the door. He kept fiddling and pacing around because he wanted to help but he can’t, and he’s also afraid that he might hurt his family. He almost jumped in shock when his window opened and a man went in. He stopped moving and held his breath. He was about to run outside when the man spoke.

“Nini”  
Wait? That voice. The man pulled down his hoodie and there he saw D.O standing in front of him. The man that he’d been waiting is now at his house.

“What- What are you doing here?” he stuttered because the sound of footsteps and voices are still heard outside and it feels surreal that he suddenly appears.

“I need to tell you something” D.O said “Wait we can talk later because someone broke inside our house and—”

“It’s me” “What? You mean you are the one who broke in?” Jongin took a step back but despite the fear, he listened to what he has to say.

“It’s because I needed to tell you something”  
“So you’re not gonna do something bad? How did you even know that I’m here?”

“I tried to find where you live and when I saw you enter Junmyeon’s house, I realized that you’re a Kim”

“Is that… why you didn’t contact me for days? Because you found out that I am a Kim?” D.O nodded and hurt was visible in his eyes; but he kind of understand. Maybe he does not want to be involved with all that mafia business.

“I asked permission first from your Father so that I can talked freely from you”

“My Father?” what? Permission?

“Because Nini I’m not a gamer” D.O said that made him confused “But you said you’re an assassin”

“That’s true” he said.  
“So it means”  
“Yeah” he answered immediately. No one talked for minutes and the people outside have become quiet. There’s silence that filled with them. Realization hits like a bullet that he’s one of the dangerous person that his brothers are talking of.

“You lied to me”

“I know and I wanted to come on a clean slate and start anew, work with your family in protecting you if, if you give me a chance”

“You know I should have been angry at you, you lied to me and I should avoid you, you killed people” Jongin replied.

“I know” D.O said as if he already knew the answer. But he wanted to take a chance, took the risk because it’s not everyday that he gets to meet someone who sincerely wanted to be friends with him, wanted to talk to him and know him behind all the bad things.

“But, I can say that I kind of…missed you more” Jongin said and he can’t look him in the eye. With fear gone, he still feels mixed emotions of sadness because he lied, happiness because he wanted to be with him, as a friend and admiration because he actually admitted everything and even talked to his Father.

“Me too” D.O replied and he just can’t help but felt his cheeks redden with that.

As their gaze finally meet, Kim Jongin and the mysterious man that he met one night became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic started when Jongin posted in bubble abt him whining. I don't know how I manage to type this long haha


End file.
